The invention relates to drumsticks for use with drums and other types of percussion instruments.
As a rule, the drumsticks are made of wood. Each drumstick is normally held in such position that its center of gravity is located in an imaginary extension of the forearm of the respective hand in order to ensure that the user can pivot the drumsticks back and forth with a minimum of effort. It is well known that certain players pivot the drumsticks at a very high frequency which can result in fatigue as well as in deviation from the desired rhythm if the drumsticks are not properly held. Moreover, perspiration can cause the drumsticks to slide relative to the hands and to be difficult to handle with a minimum of ease and in an optimum way.
The center of gravity of a drumstick is normally closer to one than to the other end of the implement. The reason is that one end portion of the drumstick normally tapers in a direction toward the knob which strikes the instrument and, therefore, the center of gravity is nearer to the end which is remote from the knob.
Presently known drumsticks have smooth cylindrical peripheral surfaces which do not facilitate rapid and predictable reengagement by the fingers of the respective hands, especially if the fingers and/or the palms of the hands are wet from perspiration. This creates problems when the drumsticks are to be reused at frequent intervals because the player is likely to engage different portions of the drumsticks and is thereby likely to miss the beat or to interrupt the beating of the instrument for an interval of time which is required by the hands to engage the drumsticks in an optimum way.